listfandomcom-20200216-history
Recurring characters of Home and Away
The following is a list of recurring characters that appear or have appeared on the Seven Network soap opera Home and Away. Recurring characters who later became regular characters are not included, neither are characters that were regular and returned as recurring. :''See also: Current Home and Away characters and List of Home and Away characters A ;Michael "Jonah" Abraham *James Mitchell (2005-2006, 2007)| ;Gladys Adams *Moya O'Sullivan (2001, 2003) ;Betty Allsop *May Turner (2006, 2007) B ;Saul Bennett *David Ritchie (1995-1997, 1999) ;Ethan Black *Patrick Brammall, 2007 ;Paris Burnett *Rhett Giles (2002-2003) C ;Mike Carter *Stephen Leeder (1998-2003) ;Brad Cooper *Bruce Samazan (1996-1997) ;Johnny Cooper *Callan Mulvey (2006-2007, 2008-) ;Rocco Cooper *Ian Meadows (2006-2007) D ;Lisa Duffy *Jessica McNamee (2007) ;Mikey Dunn *Trent Atkinson (2002, 2003) E ;Brett Egan *Emmanuel Marshall (1997, 2001, 2002) ;Daria Ellis *Tamra Williams (1998) ;Sean Ellis *Mark Gerber (1998) ;Tanya Ellis *Antonia Murphy (1998) F ;Alan Fisher *Simon Kay (1988) ;Christopher Fletcher *Dylan McCready (1988-1992) *Shaun Wood (1993-1998) *Rian McLean (2003) G ;Const. Terri Garner *Alyson Standen (1996-1998) *Amelia Longhurst (1998-1999) ;Shaun Graham *Anthony Engelman (1997) H ;Paul Harris *Ramsay Everingham (1994-1995) I ;Scott Irwin *Heath Ledger (1997) J ;Murray "Mullet" Jensen * Jaiman Paget Bayly (1990) ;Christopher "Kick" Johnson * Jason Clarke (2002) K ;Bert King *Peter Collingwood (1995-1998) ;Danny King *John Clayton (1988) L ;Sarah Lewis *Luisa Hastings-Edge (2004) ;Joe Lynch *Justin Rosniak (1995) M ;Phillip Matheson *John Morris (1988, 1989) ;Nelson McFarlane *Laurence Bruels (1995) ;Rachel McGregor *Kelly Glaister (1996-1998) *Sarah Mumcu (1998-2000, 2002) ;Ben McPhee *Justin Rosniak (1988) ;Scott McPhee *Peter Ford (1988) ;Stafford McRae *Rohan Nicol (2004) ;Imogen Miller *Sophie Formica (1992-1993) ;Dom Moran *Sam North (2006, 2007) ;Ethan Morgan *Ben Connolly (2002) ;Jules Munro *Joel Phillips (2007) N ;Ash Nader *Ben Guerens (2006-2007) ;Rhiannon Nader *Lotte St. Clair (2006, 2007) ;Brenda Nelson *Anni Finsterer (2007) ;Lily Nelson *Kathryn Beck (2007) O ;Roy O'Neill *Mervyn Drake (1992) *Russell Keisel (1994) P ;Nico Pappis *Nicholas Papademetriou (1988-1989) ;Dylan Parrish *Corey Glaister (1994-1996) ;Ros Parrish *Angela Punch-McGregor (1994) ;Alison Patterson *Kathryn Ridley (1988-1989) ;Mav Patterson *Calyton Williams (2002) ;Ralph Patterson *Alan Cinis (1999, 2001, 2002, 2003) ;Skye Patterson *Angela Keep (2001) ;Stella Patterson *Tina Bursill (2001, 2002) ;Julius Peters *Leslie Brock (2001-2002) ;Chris Poulos *Alex Blias (2000-2004) ;Con Poulos *Nicholas Papademetriou (2000, 2001) ;Helen Poulos *Peta Toppano (2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) *Anna-Maria Monticelli (2003) ;Theo Poulos *Silvio Ofria (2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) ;Miranda Porter *Lauren Hewett (1999) Q R ;Max Richards: *Rob Steele (1995-1996) ;Nathan Roberts: *David Dixon (1993-1994) *Craig Ball (2002) S ;Mikki Salter: *Lauren Hewett (1996) ;Gary Samuels: *Darius Perkins (1988) ;Norman Shadbolt: *David Whitford (2003, 2004) ;Al Simpson: *Terence Donovan (1989) ;Tamara Simpson: *Emma and Chloe Hutton (1992-1993) *Sophie Luck (2003) ;Les Smart: *Rob Steele (2000) ;Viv "The Guv" Standish: *Maggie Kirkpatrick (2003, 2004) ;Barbara Stewart: *Barbara Stephens (1988, 2005) *Rhona McLeod (1996) ;Pete Sutherland: *Chris Mayer (2002) T ;Geoff Thomas *Martin Henderson (1996) U V ;Kelli Vale *Alexa Ashton (2007) W ;Rachel Watson *Tasma Walton (1995) X Y Z Category:Home and Away characters